


Mine and mine and mine

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki adopted Harry, M/M, Mpreg, No Incest, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Loki, Werefox Harry Potter, Werefox Loki, Werewolf Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Thor wants his new omega neighbours





	1. Chapter 1

He watched as two beautiful young omegas step out from the car, one was older than the other that was clear by their height and their looks. But still, they were mouth watering Thor felt himself growl as he watched the older omega warp his arms around the younger and smile down at him. Pulling himself away from the window the alpha stood in the kitchen and looked down at the near-empty bin. Looking around the kitchen he growled as he grabs a few items and dropped it into the bin bag before grabbed the bin from the kitchen. He took the bin bag out to the front making sure that the two cute omegas saw him.

It helps that it was the height of summer and he was wearing a black wife beater and dark jeans and it helped him that the two omegas were wearing shorts and tank tops. The wind was in Thor’s favour the moment he steps out the house, their scent hit him he had to stop himself from shivering at the mother and son scent. It was soft and slightly sweet along with a musty scent of wild animal …Fox?…his wolf told him.

He looked them up and down their pale skins and slender frames; both of them had long pale legs that curved up to their backsides. He growled as he noted how much they both looked so much alike, the younger omega had shorter hair it was messy unruly and slightly curly, his eyes were a bright green just like his mother it was a perfect green to Thor. The teen looked at Thor and saw the teen eyes look up and down and then turns away moving his hand to brush some of his hair behind his eyes…tease…he thinks, the older omega turns to him and offers a shy smile and copies the same movement as his son, curling a couple of strangers over his ears before tieing the rest up into a poiny tail.. “Hi!” The omega said softly.  
“Hi,” Thor growled, he couldn’t help but growl he coughed when he saw their reactions and put the bin bag in the silver bins and walked over to them as he dusted his hands off. 

“Hi.” He tried again, this time he smiled brightly putting on his charm “I’m Thor; I’m guessing we are going to be neighbours.” He tells them as he holds out his hand to the older of the two. The teen snorted as he watched the way his mother grins at the alpha and shake his hand.   
“Really big guy what gave it away?” He growled, Thor looked at him and watched him stare back at the alpha as if he was challenging him…oh yeah they are foxes…  
“Harry be nice.” The older omega said, as he placed his hands on the teen’s shoulders and rubbed them. It drew Thor’s attention to them as he watched patches of skin that was being rubbed the thumb. “Don’t mind him, Harry is just grumpy about moving here.” He tells him.   
“It’s fine…”  
“I’m Loki and as you probably guessed this loud mouth boy is my son Harry.” He beamed at the alpha.  
“A fine looking lad.” He purred, he could imagine both of them laid out under him their bellies’ swollen with his pups. 

Loki tilted his head as he kissed the top of Harry’s head his eyes always watching the alpha “Are you a werewolf?” Loki asked a smile on his lips as he lets his fingers play with a strained of the teen’s hair.  
“Yep.”   
“Born or bitten?” Harry asked him.   
“Born, what about you two?” He asked them, Harry turned to look at his mother who kept the same shy smile on his face.   
“I’m sure you can guess from our scent we are were-foxes.” Thor nodded and tilted his head as if he was a dog interested in something.   
“I thought foxes show their ears and tail?” He asked Loki chuckle into the back of his hand.   
“Cute, but no only when we go into heat and when we become pregnant,” Thor growled his image of them changing still naked and laying on his head and bellies round and full, but this time they have fox ears and tail. “Well we better get unpacking; it’s night to have met you, Thor.”   
“And you two, let me know if there is anything I could do for you.”   
“I’m sure mum will.” Harry chuckled as he walked away from them taking the keys from Loki’s hand. 

Once inside the house Harry watched as Thor walked back into his house, Loki walked up behind teen and warped his arms around him. “He’s perfect isn’t he?” The older omega whispered.   
“Yeah, but you sure he is right for us?” Harry asked biting his bottom lip.   
“Of course baby, we will protect us from Fenrir.” He smiled, sadly as he remembered the alpha wolf’s threats. “Most of the work is already done for us; he is clearly looking for a mate…”  
“Or mates.” The teen smiled.   
“It just a matter of time baby and soon we will have the big strong alpha in our bed.” Loki purred as he rubbed the teen’s stomach earning him a soft whimper.   
“When should we come off our suppressants?”   
“Soon, give it a week or 2 before we start notching up the heat on out the handsome alpha.” He kissed the teen on the throat. “How about some pizza?”   
“Sounds good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Week Later…  
A scream woke Thor up, he bolted upright and looked around his room wondering if he heard right. Another scream made him turn to the open window and look towards the new neighbour’s house and hears more terrifying screams. Jumping out of bed he pulls on some clothes and rushed out of the house towards the omegas’ house. His eyes were burning bright amber as he walked up to the door and banged on it as he saw the light flicker on. He banged on the door again and called for Loki and Harry, a few moments later Loki unlocked the door looking wide-eyed. “Oh, I’m so sorry Thor, its Harry-“  
“Is he okay?” The wolf asked as he tried to look into the house. 

Loki rubbed his eyes and then rubbed his arms as he took a step to the side and let the alpha in. “Harry is fine, he just suffers from nightmares.” He tells Thor, the blonde made a beeline for the young omega’s room while Loki couldn’t help but smile at how protective the alpha has become over them. Harry was sat on his bed; he was shivering as the sweat on his body cooled “Harry Thor is here to see you.” Loki said softly as he walked past the blonde wolf and entered the bedroom. The teen looked up his bright green eyes shining with tears and it made the alpha growl wondering what could make this pretty omega so distress.   
“Did I wake you?” Harry asked, his voice was horsed as he leaned into his mother’s side as he sits down next to him on the bed.  
“I was awake anyway.”   
“Liar.” Harry sniffed as he let the older omega warp his arms around him. “But thank you for come to check on me.” He smiled weakly and then buried his face into Loki’s shoulder and started to hiss to him. Loki hissed back and Thor was confused as they see to speak to each other, then the older omega looked up at the wolf and smile.   
“I will get you something to help you sleep.” He stood up and then hooked his fingers under Harry’s chin and got him to tilt his head up to look at him. 

Thor watched trying not to make a nose as Loki smiled down softly at the teen and then leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry made a whimpering noise that had the alpha needing to leave the room before he decides to mate two foxes there and then. He leaned against the wall and tried to concentration on the cool breeze on his skin as he tried not letting his wolf side brake out. A few moments later Loki walks out the room, opening his eyes he watched the omega walked passed. Growling he reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back getting Loki to look at him. The dark-haired omega looked at the large hand warped around his arm and raised an eyebrow before looking up at the alpha wolf. “Are you making fun of me?” He growled, blinking in shock the fox’s face become soft as he reached up and cup his face.   
“Go to the living room and pour yourself a whisky, I will be back.” He told him as he walked away and into his room. 

Thor turned and walked down the hall to the living room, he wasn’t sure what was going on between the mother and son. Stepping into the room he flicked on the light and looked around at the half painted room, he knew they were decorating the place because Loki asked where a hardware store was. He spots the bottle of whisky on the table and sees a small by the side with glasses in, he walked over to it and then pours himself and Loki a drink. Sitting on the floor he looked the fireplace and frowned as he felt the burn of the whisky as it travelled down to his stomach. “Whoa!” He gasped   
“Fire Whisky, you get used to the drink,” Loki said, as he walks over to him and takes the other glass from the table and downed the drink.

He closes his eyes and opens his mouth and let out a hiss, licking his lip he looked at the wolf sat on his black rug. He then sits down and pours him another glass and smiles sadly “As you can guess me and Harry are from England.” Thor nodded; it’s another thing that has Thor lusting after the two omegas. “I rescue Harry.” He said as he took a sip from his drink “He was a hero where he is from got rid of this nasty wizard, but his so-called friends betrayed him and handed him to a wolf called Fenrir Greyback.” Loki whispered his name as if he was scared to say. Thor growled at the name and broke the glass in his hand. Loki jumped and blinked up at him “I guess you know him?”   
“I know Greyback he murdered my brother and father.” He growled   
“Well, you can only guess what he did to Harry.” He looked up at him “I took him from Greyback and took him somewhere safe. I offered him the only thing I could from one fox to another a bond. The mother and pup bond isn’t difficult to make I adopted him and then we bonded along the way Harry and I become more than that.”   
“So the nightmares are of ...”  
“Not just of Fenrir, my baby had been through a lot in his 16 years of life. All I want to do is protect him give him a home.” He said, “You saw me kiss him that is a normal thing for us.” He tells him “You asked me if I’m making fun of you? No, Thor, we aren’t making fun of you, you are a sweet alpha and we are both like you.” He told him. Thor frowned and down his drink before he looked up at him.  
“I can protect you.” He whispered as he placed his hand on top of Loki’s hand “Both of you.” The omega smile and pushed himself up and kissed Thor on the cheek.

Pulling back slightly Loki cupped the alpha’s cheek “You can stay the night.” He asked Thor’s eyes widen as he looked at the dark haired fox as he pulled back and looked him up and down.   
“Really?” He asked licking his lips  
“Yeah…” Loki leaned back in and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. “You can sleep on the sofa.”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor wakes up the next morning to Harry stood over him; the teen was wearing a large baggy shirt that barely covered his knees. He was eating a bowl of cereal and smiled at him. “Comfy?” The teen asked as he put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, as Thor winced as he pushed himself off.   
“Oh yeah, every.” He mumbled as he sat up and looked at the boy. “Is that coffee I smell?” He rumbled.   
“Ummm just put a pot on.” Harry turned and poured two cups of coffee “Sugar?”   
“Yeah, just the one.” Harry had to screw his nose up at just the one, as he added 6 teaspoons of sugar to his. “So these nightmares?” Harry stills and turns to look at him over his shoulder “Are they often violent?”

Harry walks over to him and hands him a coffee before he sits in a chair opposite to him bring his legs up and sitting cross-legged. “Always.” He tells him, as he sips his coffee “I have tablets for it but it doesn’t always work.”   
“Can I ask what happen?” Thor asked Harry, frowned and looked down at his drink as he let the spoon stir itself.   
“You can ask.” Harry said with a small smile “Sorry I can’t talk about it yet.”   
“Oh, what is this? Getting cosy are we?” Loki asked with a large smile as he walked into the living room.   
“We are just talking.” Harry smiled as Loki leaned down and kissed him on the lips, as he looks up at Thor who was watching them his eyes turning darker amber. Loki couldn’t help but smirk as he walked passed Thor letting his hands tap his chest.   
“Down boy.” He mumbled, “What are you talking about?” Loki asked as he turns to go to the kitchen to make himself a tea.   
“My up and coming heat,” Harry said, the blonde alpha sat up straighter and stared at the teen who winked at him.   
“I’m sure Thor doesn’t want to know about your heat baby.”   
“Yes, I do.” He blurted out, both Harry and Loki looked at the alpha wolf as he blushed and tried to hide his face. “You two are no good for me.” He mumbled into his hands. 

Harry got up and walked over to Thor kissing his cheek and then nuzzled the side of his face “No I think we will be great for you.” He whispered, and then left the room as he heads for a shower.   
“I think he likes you,” Loki says as he sits down   
“I think you’re both messing with me still.” Loki tilts his head and hum into his drink as he watches the alpha.   
“We aren’t messing with you. We both need a good strong alpha and we know you’re interested in both of us.”   
“I think you are both beautiful and your scents are…perfect.” He whispered Loki smiles as he put his cup down and stood up as he walks over to the alpha wolf and then sits down on his lap and cups his face.   
“Come by for tea tonight and we will talk more.”


	4. Chapter 4

........“Alpha.” Came the weak whimper, the omega shook and sobbed into the ruby sheets of the bed. With a growl, the alpha snapped his hip forward pushing his knot deep into the sobbing omega. The alpha growls watching the fluffy fox tail lying limply by the teen side. Moving his hands up from the teen’s hips to his shoulders and pulled the dark-haired omega up and pressed close to him kissing his throat as the fox’s ears dropped a little.   
“Good boy.” He growled softly as he ran his hand over the curve of his stomach. 

He looked up just as the other fox presses himself close to the young omega both belly’s swollen with his pups. “My beautiful mates,” Thor growled, he smiled as he pulled the older omega close and kissed hymen enjoying the whimpers from him. Bright green eyes looked up at him shining brightly; he then pulled back and leaned down pressing a kiss to the younger omega. They kissed each other as the alpha growled as he watched them and then......

Thor woke up when he fell off his sofa he groaned as he laid there “Ouch.” He sighed as he pushed himself up from the floor and looked around his home, the dreams had felt so real. He sat on the floor and rubbed his eyes, running his hands through his hair “I’m so fucked.” He told himself as he stood up and headed for the bathroom. He frowned as he peeled off his jeans and boxer and put them in the basket; it has been a long time since he cummed in his short, he hadn’t done that since he presented as an alpha. 

He rubbed his eyes as he stepped into the shower and let the cold water wake him up. Those two foxes have been gotten under his skin he could smell them everywhere he goes. Even if he was at the shops he could smell their mixed lingering scents, he shivered at the thought of them again…I got to do something soon…he thinks to himself as he makes the shower colder so he could think. He heard laughter from outside, frowning he leaned closer to the frosted window and slightly opens it and looked out to see Loki and Harry playing in the front with the water hose. It was clear that they were trying to cool themselves down but to a wolf-like Thor all he could think about what they were teasing him, trying to drive him mad with lust. “AHH STOP!” Harry screamed with laughter as Loki got him in the back.

Thor growled as he watched them get soaked by the cold water, watched the way they rolled on the grass playing like children. He wanted to believe that this was a show for him but it was out in the front garden so it was hard to say. His hand reached down to his hardening cock and he started to stroke himself as he watched the two Kitsune have their water fight. Their shirts were seeing through and their jeans were…well, everything clung to them making the alpha want to be out there with them. Rolling around with them feeling their skin on his skin, his hand moved faster on his cock growling as he kept watching his omegas play until he cum over his hand. “Fuck.” He huffed as he washed his hands under the cold water. He had clawed the tiles of the shower making him roll his eyes. “They’re going to be the death of me.” He whispered as he grabbed his towel and left. 

A couple of days later Thor walked over to the omegas’ home bring pizza with him. He knocked on the door and was happy to see Loki stood there wearing PJ bottoms and a thin tank top “Good evening Thor.” Loki smiled as he pressed his face against the door.   
“Hey Lo, I know Harry’s heat is soon so I bought some food over, he needs to stock up on his carbs.” He tells the dark haired fox. Loki beamed at him and moved aside to let the muscle-bound alpha into his home. Thor was hit by a wall of pre-heat scent it was enough to make him growl Harry’s heart it so close that he could taste it.   
“You so sweet Thor, Harry will love you for this. The poor kit he already had his ears and tail.” Loki sighed as he led him into the living room; the home is looking more homely and less filled with boxes. “I’m afraid it might have triggered mine off as well. But there was always a chance of that happening, place come in and remember any comments about his ears and tail are either they suit you or nothing at all.” Loki smiled at him as he tapped him on the nose, as he walks past him to the kitchen. 

Thor swallowed a lump in his throat as he moved into the living room to the coffee table and placed the three boxes of pizza on the table. “Hello, Thor.” Came Harry’s voice, the blonde turned and was about to say hi back but his mouth forgot how to work, so he just stood there with his mouth open catching flies. The teen was stood wearing not much at all, just a very thin dressing gown. His eyes flicked up to the fox ears on his head twitching at the noses around them and then Harry’s tail caught his eyes as his curled around his middle. “What?” Harry growled, his eyes narrowing at the blonde alpha as he showed little fangs poking out from under his lip.   
“Beautiful,” Thor whispered  
“W-What?” Harry asked, just as Loki walked in with three plates and three beers.   
“Beautiful Harry, you look beautiful. Just like your mother.” He tells them. The teen blushed suddenly shyer than normal and pressed his face into Loki’s side.   
“I think we have found our big strong alpha.”


	5. Chapter 5

They sat at the small coffee table and ate quietly, Harry blushing as he looked at Thor as he ate his weight in pizza. “Here baby drink this,” Loki whispered to him as he handed him a beer. Harry took it and took a sip as he leaned against the older fox shoulders; Loki ran his fingers through the teen’s hair as he looked at Thor. “So Thor are you going to help us?” Loki asked, the blonde blinked at him and then at Harry.  
“You want me to help you through your heats?” He asked as he put his pizza down.  
“More than that, we want you as our alpha,” Loki says, he stands up gracefully and moved around to Thor’s other side.

While Harry claws on his hands and knees letting his tail flick lazily behind him, his ears are no up and the teen pressed his face to the alpha’s chest and looked up at him…I’m doomed…he thinks to himself. “Why?” He asked   
“Oh, I don’t know how about the same reason you want us as your omegas perhaps?” Loki purrs as he runs his painted fingernails down Thor’s arms. The alpha looks at him with worry but all he sees is Loki smiling at him as his hand finds its way to the bulge in his jeans. He let out a low growl as he looked at the green eye fox.   
“You want us filled with your pups to don’t you?” Harry purred as he pressed his lips to the man’s shoulders. 

He looked at Harry and blinked at the 17-year-old and bites his lip as he gasped feeling a hand press against his groin. “Oh…” He whispered as Harry moved his hand over the alpha’s groin and rubbed the growing hardness hidden behind the shorts.  
“Please, we want you.” Harry whimpered as he moved and saddled Thor’s body, Loki leaned in and kissed his cheek as he kept his smile as he watched Harry paw at the alpha’s chest.   
“We will be good omegas for you, give you pups or kits.” Loki purred, Thor reaches up and hooks Loki’s chin and brings him inches from his face.   
“You two belonged to me the moment you stepped out of that car.” He growled as he pulled Loki in for a kiss, Harry growled softly as he started to pull up the Alpha’s shirt and got angry at it being in the way so he ripped it in two. 

Pulling away from Loki’s sinful lips as he thought the omega fox’s lips would be and then turned to Harry who was whimpering and getting desperate. “Please alpha I need.” Harry’s heat was here, he guessed him being in the same room as the pre-heat omega was enough to push him over the edge. Pushing himself up the alpha held onto the teen who squeaked at the sudden movement, he buried his face into the alpha’s throat as said man held out his hand to Loki. Smiling like the cat who got the cream the dark-haired omega took his hand and stood up and let the alpha lead him to the main bedroom.   
“We will need to by a bigger house.” Thor rumbled, he is already thinking out loud about their future.   
“Really?” Loki asked as he looked at Harry’s face, he was hot and flushed as his heat took over but he smiled at his mother who smiled back at him.  
“If you two are going to have my pups then we need a bigger place, for the little ones to run around.” Both omegas’ purred happily which made the alpha grin as the swung Loki into the bedroom and then placed Harry on the bed.

He looked around the room and sees bottles of water and energy drinks, well bottles that say Pepper-Up Potion. He raised an eyebrow to that but said nothing as he sees a small stash of food as well. He looks back at Loki and sees that he undressed and was helping Harry take the robe off, as Thor pulled the remains of his shirt off and then undressed before walking over to the bed. “You should knot Harry first, and then you can knot me.” Loki purred as he nipped at Harry’s shoulders causing the teen to moan and writhe on the bed as the older omega warped his hand around the younger fox’s hard cock.   
“If that is what you wish,” Thor growled as he licked his lips,   
“It is. My baby needs his alpha’s knot. You can help me with my needs later.”


End file.
